DESCRIPTION: This revised Phase I application proposes to evaluate four photoactivatable fatty acid analogs and three photoactivatable C16 alkyl chain derivatives for their ability to derivatize to four representative biomaterials and subsequently adsorb human albumin. The proposal lists four Specific Aims. In the first Specific Aim, four photoactivatable fatty acid analogs and three photoactivatable C16 alkyl chain derivatives will be chemically synthesized. In Specific Aim 2, each of the above compounds will be evaluated on four biomaterials including silicon rubber, polyurethane, polyethylene and polyvinyl chloride with respect to their loading densities on these biomaterials. The next Specific Aim will address the albumin adsorptive properties of each of the above coated biomaterials in comparison to non-derivatized biomaterials. Finally, each of the derivatized biomaterials will be examined for their abilities to (1) adsorb plasma proteins, (2) adhere platelets, and (3) support platelet activation. These latter studies will shed light on whether both ionic and hydrophobic groups are necessary for the observed increase in albumin binding and whether the increase in albumin binding is due, in part, to the use of a hydrophilic polyethylene glycol spacer.